River's Tower
Appearance: Territory The territory surrounding River's tower is a large rainforest. The rainforest had many different types of trees like a palmito, a kapok, the strangler fig, banana trees, bamboo trees, a rubber tree, cassava tree, and avocado trees. Inside the rainforest there are many creatures from the human world and special types of hollows. There are also large waterfalls within in the rainforest, numerous large and empty caverns, ponds, and rivers. Forest Dwellers Many strange, unique and worldly creatures live within the rainforest. Anyone who harms or kills any of these creatures will have to face the wrath of River. He loves and cares for all of these creatures. *Bog Tiger - A very large tiger that lives around the ponds and rivers. It has large spikes growing out of its spine. Bog tiger by ilison.jpg *A Wolf Spirit - A wolf that is cursed by the Forest Spirit. It has grass, vines and roots covering its whole body except for its head. Alikened to the Forest by AlectorFencer.jpg Alectorfencer s plant spirit by sandara-d7jwyak.jpg *Forest Elk & Forest Deer - Elk and Deer that live in large herds and graze around the rainforest. They come in different colors: green, brown and white. The male Elk's & Deer horns are much larger than normal deer and elk. Deer spirit of the forest by zarielcharoitite-d74o1ra.jpg *Forest Nymphs - Women who live throughout the trees. They are incredibly beautiful and love to seduce any man or woman who crosses their paths. Wild things 1 by sandara.jpg *Kodama - small, white humanoids with large, rattling heads and mask-like features. They are a sign of a healthy rainforest. At night they gather in large groups around trees and dance around them holding hands. If the forest begins to die out, the kodama dies along with it. Mononoke Kodama.jpg *Guardian of the Rainforest - The guardian of the rainforest is a large creature. It looks like a mixture between a elk, a bison and a large dinosaur. It eats dead trees and plants. It also tries to ward off those who come into the rainforest with the intent to destroy it. It has large blue, curved horns. It has four large protruding spikes on its back. A small forest on its back. It also has claw like feet. These feet allow it to grab its prey and allow it to run faster. It also had white stripes on the belly of its stomach. Stats: *HAN: 19 *REI: 6 *HAK: 3 *SEI: 2 *BUK: 2 *HOH: 3 Rainforest god final by davesrightmind-d5rivm4.jpg *Forest Wolf Pack - A pack of forest wolves. They travel all throughout the rainforest, searching for food. They primarily live in a cavern. black_wolf_by_akreon-d69qzpm.jpg Wolf__s_Rain_by_ZutaraXWolf.jpg *Dark Lion Spirit - A black lion that has blue strikes on certain parts of its body. the_soul_lion_by_petplayer976-d5ohszh.png *Forest Dragon - Dragons that live throughout the rainforest. They have scaly bodies but they are completely covered with vines, grass and roots. Stats: *HAN: 10 *REI: 4 *HAK: 3 *SEI: 10 *BUK: 3 *HOH: 5 40a14aae4c3854d05889d1477db87624-d6hg3ml.jpg autumn_dragon_by_sandara-d4vz4mp.jpg forest_dragon_by_sandara.jpg *Rainforest Spirit - A tall beautiful creature. She gives life to the rainforest. The lower half of her body is like that of a horse except that her tail is made up of flowers and plants. Her torso is covered by her long hair. Her hair is made up of plants,and flowers that grow out of it. She has long horns coming out of her head. spirit_of_the_forest_by_rob_joseph-d71h5kq.jpg Tower River doesn't have a normal tower. He lives inside a large cavern. The mouth of a cavern has a large jaguar skull. You can walk inside the mouth or the eyes of the skull. Inside the cavern is a large empty cavern that goes underground. There is a large waterfall inside the cavern that is right inside the mouth of the cavern and travels down into a pond on the underground part of the cavern. The underground part of the cavern allows him to travel to all the other caves within his territory. Cave_by_eWKn.jpg The_cave_by_CrackBag.jpg Sleeping Arrangements River sleeps in a small room inside the cavern. The opening to his room is covered with vines. Inside his room he has a large tree that he sleeps in. The tree has a coccoon made from roots that hangs down off the branches of the tree. On his wall River has a piece of artwork that is hung up. The artwork is an exaggerated picture of Katherine in her adjuchas form that River had drawn. teresa_awakening__by_gooloo0_o-d7u7w9e.jpg|Katherine If River ever has fraccion he will allow them to break the style of his tower and put in whatever they would like. Pets River has three pets that has free roam of his cavern and his territory. *Io - a beautiful female Lion that has stripes on the lower half of her back. *Rajore - a male golden tiger that is very protective over Io and Aurora. *Aurora - River's favorite of the three. A jaguar that wears aztec jewelry. She's elegant and fierce. spring_by_zanna_nightnebula-d3hcjkr.jpg|Io golden_tiger_by_zanna_nightnebula-d3cidhs.jpg|Rajore Jaguar_Tattoo_by_KaceyM.jpg|Aurora Category:Espada Tower Category:Las Noches